


Atonement

by Kayteelou22



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayteelou22/pseuds/Kayteelou22
Summary: A friend of Peter Parker’s, she’s never seen an alien spaceship before and she’s certainly never met a Titan. In a bid to escape, she has to discover whether Thanos is the fatherly figure he makes out, or simply just a monster.Warnings: smut, elements of rape/non-con, graphic sexual violence, implied underage. I really appreciate any feedback!





	Atonement

The woman's hand is frail, skeletal with paper-thin green coloured skin stretched across the bones. I grasp her fingers lightly as she leads me into another room, a smaller room but with the same chrome walls, the same alien technology. My body shakes, as I fold my arms across my chest and desperately grab at my bare arms.

I should never have trusted Peter; we were on a simple date at a burger joint when the screams started. Of course, I know all about Peter. He trusts me with anything, so Spiderman is no different. He sprung into action immediately (I pathetically jogged after him) and that was when we saw it. An immense layer of black metal blocking out the sun, hovering above our city. The front of the ship resembled a smiling face, but with pointed teeth and angry eyes. The sight made me shudder, all at once it humbled me and I fell to my knees. Peter sensed it, he came to my rescue immediately. He cocooned my weak body in webbing and carefully hung on to me while he made his way closer to the spaceship to get a better look. That's when the doors opened, and they began attacking. In a half-conscious state, everything was a blur. Peter tried to put me down, leave me in a safe place, but they found me. My head spun as he fought and fought until he couldn't, and then we were both being pulled up towards the ship in an invisible beam.

And here I am. Aboard the Alien spaceship, terrified beyond my wits. I've heard about alien ships before, of course. The Avengers dominate the news channels, what's more interesting than the entertainment that they provide? But being here is different. Everything seems dark other than strategically placed neon lights that light our path through hydraulic doors which open and close, sensing our footsteps. She stops suddenly, extending her frail arm towards a bench on the other side of the room. I meekly follow orders and sit on the bench, unsure of what else to do. No matter how I look at this situation, I'm probably going to die. I'm miles up in the air with no way down, Peter has disappeared and I'm just a normal human being. The elderly alien woman leaves and the door closes behind her. I am alone.

I sit quietly for a while and listen to the groans and creaks of the ship settling. Alien technology or not, this sounds like an ocean ship from Earth. Perhaps they're not that much more advanced after all? I glance at the control panel across the way from me which immediately reminds me that I'm wrong. No buttons only a flat glowing pad and two strange wheels with holes for hands the size of my head. There's no use in trying to figure that out, but I do notice what looks like a crawl space just above the panel. Perhaps it's worth a try.

I shimmy through the gate as silently as I can, finding myself in a different empty room.

"Hello, little one."

A deep voice booms from all around me, echoing off every wall. I spin around frantically. He's purple and colossal; at least three times my height with arms like tree trunks. He slowly raises his mighty form from the chair and approaches me, each footstep making the floor quake around me. I back away from him, panic-stricken, but a huge hand reaches behind me, preventing my escape. His fingers are not much smaller than my forearms.

"Do not be scared, my child."

I tremble against his palm, beads of sweat drip down my back and soak through my dress. He lowers his head to bring his face level with mine.

"You have been chosen. You are a child of Thanos. You have been bought here for a reason. And clearly, you're quite the escape artist."

I blush at my stupidity. Trying to escape is useless. My breathing is rapid and my chest heaves. I realise I am in the company of Thanos, the Mad Titan. I'd heard about him. I thought he was just a myth, scaremongering from the government. But face to face with the monster himself, his eyes seem to bore a hole through my soul.

"Do you not speak?"

I swallow the thick knot in my throat and manage to just about mumble out a coherent sentence.

"I'm sorry, Sir. It's just... you're quite the presence. I'm a mere human being, I'm afraid I've never seen such a sight."

He makes a noise which sounds like a laugh and finally turns away from me, allowing me to gather myself. The fact that he hasn't killed me yet is a good sign. I stare up at his broad, muscular shoulders, mesmerised by his sheer size and power.

"How may I be of service?" I stammer, gaining a small air of confidence upon recognising my still beating heart. He rubs his chin and looks at me with a smirk on his lips.

"I need my rest. It has been a lucrative few days."

I nod and congratulate him quietly, realising that subservience seems to be what he wants. The lump is back in my throat again, one of the straps of my dress has fallen down over my shoulder, but I'm too scared to move.

"First, I must find a way to ease my ever restless mind."

He slumps back on his throne and unzips his breeches, pulling free a mammoth cock. He is already hard and twitching eagerly. He beckons me over. The sight is astounding; terrifying but I find myself strangely aroused. He is the length of a traffic cone, though obviously not the shape. His cock, in fact, is similar to that of a human being's - only slightly thicker and with deep ridges towards the base. A shot glass' worth of precum already glistens at the tip.

"Come on my child, do not fear me."

He extends a hand to help me heave myself up on to the oversized chair. I clamber on to his lap and hesitantly study the immense length before me. He grips my wrists and places both of my hands on him. Even with two hands, my fingers don't meet around him. I pray he doesn't expect penetration; this will kill me.

I run my soft, small hands from the tip to the base, again and again. I am straddled over one of his muscular thighs and I finally feel his body sigh beneath me, at my touch. I cup my hands just underneath the tip of his length and concentrate on massaging the sensitive skin there. My own body starts to respond to what is happening; I glance up at him to see his head thrown back and his eyes closed. He groans and I can't help but grind my crotch along his thigh. Noticing this, his cock stands to attention, he pushes me closer to him with one of his spade-like hands.

I lean towards his mighty length, still stimulating him, and inhale the soupy smell of arousal, the saltiness of his precum. I begin to use my tongue to lick around his tip. I lap up his excitement, my pussy growing wetter by the minute. His salty nectar covers my tongue and lips as I start working his cock more fervently, matching my strokes with the grinding of my hips. His chiselled muscles feel good beneath me, my panties are wet through as they graze against the surface of his purple skin. I take what I can of him in my mouth, pushing my limits. Despite being purple, he just tastes like skin; like any cock would. My jaw aches and my mouth feels like it's going to split open at the sides, but I'm desperate to please him, to taste him.

The fear has melted away completely now. He holds me tenderly on my back as I service him, his thumb rubbing between my shoulder blades. I can't deny - I want him. I close my mouth around him and bob my head up and down, sucking him gently at the back of my mouth. He groans and I feel the room shake, his hand helps my head to move. It isn't long before I start to gag, my saliva trickling down his veined cock in thick globs. My eyes water as I try not to vomit, I flick my gaze up towards him. He is watching me intently, a sneer curled on his lips. I imagine watching someone so small on his massive length is quite a sight, for a second I wish I could watch too.

I keep eye contact with the huge beast, allowing what little of him will fit to slide into my gullet. My throat bulges as he pushes my head down around him, the tears spill down my cheeks, my nose begins to run. When he finally lets go, I gasp for air; panting just above his bobbing, glistening cock.

His enormous hand glides down my spine, pulling my dress up revealing my ass cheeks and soaked white panties. He slaps my ass with some force, then grips the back of my panties between his forefinger and thumb and pulls them clean off with one swift movement. My, now bare, pussy drips with silvery strands of arousal, fluttering in the cold air of the ship. He presses a finger against my slit, the warmth of it turning my body into butter. I push back against him, allowing his fingertip to sink inside my folds. Unable to hold back, I cry out with pleasure. His finger alone feels bigger than the boys that I am used to. He begins to fuck me with his digit; I match his strides, pushing back against it, allowing him to fill me. He expertly manoeuvres his finger inside me, the heat rises up into my stomach settling like a tightness in my chest until it escapes my mouth with another gasp. My skin is littered with goosebumps as I approach orgasm around his finger, my juices running down and settling in his palm. I begin to speed up my movement, sensing my orgasm is close. My body heaves and trembles, my swollen clit still scratching against his bare thigh. He pushes knuckle deep inside me and hits the back of my wall, and that's when I erupt into climax. My slit helplessly contracts around him as wave after wave travels down my body and I collapse against his rock hard dick.

He removes his finger, leaving my pussy now despairingly empty and picks up my entire ragdoll-like body with both hands. He turns me to face him. Those terrible eyes pierce straight into mine. My hair sticks to the perspiration on my face and shoulders, I feel exhausted.

"Did you enjoy that, little one?"

I nod feebly, my mind feels unattached from my body. His cock twitches and settles between my ass cheeks. My dress is gone, yet I don't remember it being taken off. My nipples harden into nubs in the damp air. His chest is bare before me, abs the size of dinner plates and harder than his cock. I reach out, awe-stricken, my mind still hazy from my orgasm. His skin is slick with sweat like mine, his breathing heavy.

"I'm sorry, my child, but it's my turn now."

He picks me up to place the entrance of my still quavering cunt on his cock, more precum mixes with my own juices as he moves me around, stimulating his tip with my body. With both of his hands around me, I'm unable to move. The clouds in my mind start to clear and terror begins to creep in again. I can not take his whole length, he's far too big.

"You're too big for me..." I stammer, fear sparkling in my now wide eyes. He snorts and continues using me, biting at his lip. The very tip of his cock slips inside me with a pop. The pain only lasts a second, then I just feel stretched beyond anything I've experienced before. His hands manipulate me, spinning me and positioning me carefully; like trying to get a cork back into the champagne bottle. I'm quite certain that I'm bleeding, although I can't be sure. My cunt feels numb, other than the feeling of pressure, the feeling of being filled. His hips buck suddenly and I know he's even further inside me. He exhales loudly and throws his head back again, now thrusting his hips gently, to slide in and out of me. I tighten my grip on his hands, starting to feel panicked. His thrusts become faster, I feel each centimetre of him ripping in to my body as he begins to lose control and allows his pleasure to take over. He loosens his grip on me and I am to look down to see blood, to see my stomach bulging like a pregnancy with each thrust. I feel the vomit rising into my throat, and try to swallow it down. I begin to cry.

"Please, it hurts!"

He ignores my pleas, in fact they seem to make him even more animalistic, pushing deeper still inside my tiny frame. I begin to feel a strange pressure inside my stomach now. I sense vomit again, only this time I can't hold it down. Its blood, black blood explodes from my mouth with a splutter. The Titan barely opens his eyes to look. Driving himself deeper and deeper, until it feels like he's in my chest.

He's biting his lip hard now, muttering;

"Good girl. That's it little one... I'm so close now."

Pumping in to me now, harder and with more intent than ever before, I feel my insides being crushed by his mass. Blood and saliva drip from my mouth, my vision begins to darken to just a blur. My near unconcious body is still supported by his hands, moving me involuntarily up and down on his dick while I flop limply between them, my eyes staring absently at him. Suddenly, I hear him call out with a deep rumble, and I feel a hot pressure fill up every inch of my body. Gallons of Titan cum fill my dying torso, I can even taste that gloopy familiar sensation of cum in the back of my throat. He immediately pulls me from his cock and discards my body to the ground, leaving just a bloody ring around his purple member, which grows softer now.

He reaches beside his throne and slips a golden metal gauntlet over just one hand. Through hazy eyes, I can just make out three glowing stones on its exterior. He clears his throat and pulls up his breeches, then casually waves his gloved hand. With that wave, my vision returns, my body feels fine again. I hurriedly push myself to my knees, feeling my strength returning all at once. I am damp with cum, sweat, and blood but, when I reach down to my broken flower, I find it perfectly untouched. I can't help but grin, a sense of relief in my chest.

"Thank you!"

I sob, pushing myself to my feet. I look up at the Titan with tear filled eyes.

"I was sure you were going to let me die."

He smirks again, leaning down to touch my chin gently with a forefinger and thumb.

"In time you will learn that there are some fates worse than death, little one."


End file.
